God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You
by Judas Rising
Summary: Drew finds his angel on earth. Read to find out who. Please Review, thanks.


God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You 

Please Review 

Disclaimer: I dont own amy, drew or the WWF. Nsync own the song. 

******************* 

Can this be true,   
Tell me can this be real,  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete,   
I thought I was whole,   
Why do I feel like I'm losing control? 

Drew thought he had it all. A great job doing what he loved best, a nice home, a loving family and all the fame and money he could ask for. After all, he was Andrew Martin, WWF Superstar Test. He was one of the nicest guys in the locker room, genuine, caring, good looking and funny. His life was complete. 

Until SHE walked into his life. She was the newest addition to the wwf locker room hit Drew's life like a ton of bricks. She was everything he could ever want in a girl, and more. She was everything that Drew was missing in his life. 

Both put it down to love at frist sight, both needing to know who the other was straight away. Drew was hypnotised by her eyes. The hazel portals gave poeple an insight to her soul and spirit, every emotion in her heart reflecting out into the world throught those eyes. She on the other hand was enthralled by Drew's smile. That broad, sweet smile that was often cheeky at times, much like her own, gave her the feeling of security mixed with the sense of love. 

(I) Never thought that love could feel like this,  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss...  
How can it be,  
That right here with me,  
There's an angel,   
It's a miracle... 

They hadn't spoken too many times before the night that changed both their lives. Everyone took her to a club nearby to celebrate and welcome her to the WWF family. She was dancing with all the girls when Drew found himself walking towards her, circling his arms around her waist from behind. 

She was surprised at first, a small gasp escaping her mouth. The corners of her lips then turned into a large smile when he asked her to dance. How could she refuse? Here was the man she thought she loved asking her to dance. They continued to dance to the slow song, Drew bending down to nibble on her neck. He didn't know what came over him, he never acted like this. Realisation hit him, and he stepped back from the beautiful girl in his arms, apologies puring out of his mouth as if they would never end. 

She said nothing as she crossed the distance between them, placing her own mouth over Drew's in a passionate kiss. A silent pact was made then and there to love and protect each other as they continued to dance and kiss. Their lives would never be the same again., 

**Your love is like a river,  
Peaceful and deep...  
Your soul is like a secret,  
That I never could keep...  
When I look into your eyes,  
I know that it's true,   
God must have spent a little more time on you.** 

Drew started to believ in angels after that night, believing that she was an angel, sent to him from above. She was sweet and caring, incredibly beautiful and sincere. Never had he met another woman quite like her. No matter how hard he tried, he could never shake her form his thoughts. Not that he wanted to, mind you! 

If there was ever an angel on earth, in Drew's eyes it was her. 

**In all of creation,  
All things great and small,  
You are the one that surpasses them all.  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl,   
They broke the mold when you came in this world.  


And I'm trying hard to figure out,  
Just how I ever did without   
The warmth of your smile,   
The heart of a child,  
That's deep inside  
And leaves me purified.** 

He didn't know how he had thought his life was complete before she came along. Looking back now, all he saw was emptiness, true meaning had no place in his life. She brought that meaning to him, securing it in heart, locking it with a key only she posessed. 

Nothing in the world could compare to the love he felt for her. She was more precious than any jewel, more beautiful than any model, and worth more than any bank account in the world. She kept him grounded, reminding him of her roots every day, yet at the same time she freed his bounds, allowing him to spread his iwngs and fly. 

**Your love is like a river,  
Peaceful and deep...  
Your soul is like a secret,  
That I never could keep...  
When I look into your eyes,  
I know that it's true,   
God must have spent a little more time on you. 

I never thought that love could feel like this,  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be  
That right here with me,  
There's an angel,  
It's a miracle... 

Your love is like a river,  
Peaceful and deep...  
Your soul is like a secret,  
That I never could keep...  
When I look into your eyes,  
I know that it's true,   
God must have spent a little more time on you. ** 

Drew looked down at the love of his life, whose firey red mane lay around her in his lap. Feelings of love, passion and desire filled him each time he looked at her, leaving him to feel like he did when he first saw her. 

He leaned down, placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

"You know what Amy? God did spend a little more time on you!" 


End file.
